Unfamiliar Help
by cjalabrat4
Summary: When the gate to Hell was opened Sam and Dean didn't know what to do. Bobby had a plan though... Or a person. Harry Potter-Black isn't like other hunters but he does know demons. Will the Winchesters be able to accept a natural born wizard as help? Stay tuned as Harry helps the Winchester with demons and deals. WARNING updates will be irregular. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything
1. Who?

**Chapter One: Who?**

"So what's the plan Bobby? We have who knows how many demons loose and no idea what to do." Without much preamble Dean decided to get right to the hard stuff as he made himself comfortable on Bobby's couch. Sam just rolled his eyes and settled himself in an armchair leaving Bobby to sit in his desk chair.

"What makes you think I have a plan ya idgit?"

"I don't know. You're the experienced hunter here." Sam gave a dramatic gasp.

"Bobby! I think he just called you old!"

"He better not have or he'll be looking at the end of my shot gun." Dean just rolled his eyes and got up to get a beer from the kitchen. After he returned to the couch he looked at Bobby expectantly. Sam joined him after a minute of silence. When Bobby finally looked up from his book he raised an eyebrow at the two brothers.

"Well?" Sam asked him.

"Well what?"

"What's the plan?" Sam and Dean asked in unison. Bobby looked skeptical before sighing and dragging his journal towards him across the desk.

"I may know someone who could help us. I swear he knows more about demons than I do," Bobby started flipping through his journal. Sam and Dean waited for a minute before Sam spoke up.

"Is he someone we know?"

"Huh? Oh, no he's a natural born wizard from Britain." Sam and Dean shared a confused look.

"A natural what?" Dean asked him. Bobby looked up from his journal long enough to give Dean a look.

"A natural born wizard. Didn't your dad tell ya'll about them?"

"Uh, no?" Sam through in still looking confused. Bobby looked at them before sighing.

"I told your dad about them to make sure you didn't grow up ignorant. In Europe there are several communities of natural born witches and wizards. They are born with inner cores of magic. That's how they get their powers. There was a community of them here in America but then demon deals for powers became public knowledge. They were forced to move out of America before their kind was killed off with the witch trials."

"So what you're saying is the witches we hunt aren't the only kind?" Dean said somewhat incredulously.

"Yes, and I better not hear either of you calling him a witch. If you do I won't be able to stop him from hexing you straight into Minnesota." With that Bobby silently ended the conversation by turning back to his journal to continue looking for something. Sam and Dean had a conversation full of nothing but eyebrow twitches and grimaces before faces Bobby again with a mutual sigh.

"Fine, we'll behave. So what's his name?" Sam asked Bobby as he made a triumphant noise and reached for his cell phone.

"His name is Harry Potter-Black and I finally found his number. I knew I had it somewhere." Bobby finished dialing and set the phone on the top of his desk after turning it on speaker. When it started ringing Sam and Dean stood up to gather around the desk to listen in. They had to wait for awhile but after five rings someone answered gruffly.

"Hello?" It sounded like he said something else but was cut off by an explosion and what sounded like someone sliding over the hood of a car.

"Harry? What's happening?"

"Bobby? Nothings happening just some demons tried to steal the first slice of cherry pie I've had in three weeks." The three hunters stared at the phone as another explosion followed by a car door slamming. Bobby finally found his voice as they heard the car start.

"They tried to steal your pie?"

"Well I assume that's what they wanted. I mean they were in the same diner. So whacha need Bobby."

"How far are you from South Dakota."

"About four hours. Two if I take the back roads. Why?"

"I was hoping you could be of some help to the Winchesters."

"Who?" Sam and Dean couldn't help it when their jaws dropped just as they heard tires squeal on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry. I almost missed my turn. Did you say Winchesters? Last I heard Johnny was dead." Bobby smiled a little.

"John's boys. They've gotten into a pickle with some demons."

"Johnny had kids? Damn he never told me. I can be there in about two hours."

"You knew our dad?" Dean chimed.

"You had me on speaker Bobby? Really?! Anyway, yeah I knew your dad. Bobby sent him my way about two years ago for info about that demon he was hunting. It took me two hours to talk him out of shooting me when I summoned my journal to me from halfway across the motel room I was staying in." Sam let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, that sounds like dad."

"He let you call him Johnny?" Dean had to know the answer. They heard a loud, heartfelt chuckle before Harry answered.

"We had an agreement," was all he would say. "Well, I'm going through Montana right now. I should be at the Salvage Yard in about two hours probably two if I run into traffic."

"Alright kid. Don't get into another high speed chase this time."

"That was one time Bobby! And we still have to talk about you putting me on speaker and not saying anything."

"Get here in two hours and we can have that talk over pie. Hurry though, Dean's obsession with pie is almost as bad as your's." Sam snorted while Dean shot Bobby a look of mock hurt.

"A bigger pie addiction than Dean? Forgive me if I don't believe you." Bobby snorted back at him.

"Just wait until you see him eat a whole pie in 5 seconds flat."

"Next you'll be telling me he's in a committed relationship with his car."

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked right alongside Dean reminding everyone he was still on the phone.

"Great, our demon expert is another Dean."


	2. Help Has Arrived

**Chapter Two: Help Has Arrived**

**A/N: Sorry about the seriousness of this chapter guys. I just wanted to introduce Harry and give a short back story. **

In the end it only took an hour an a half for Harry to reach Bobby's place. The three waiting for him knew of this when they heard a car speeding up the drive followed by a slamming car door, creaking footsteps, and a slamming front door.

"Bobby! Where's the welcoming committee? Preferably with a beer and pie." Sam just had to roll his eyes at how much the British hunter sounded like Dean.

"We're in here!" The Winchesters could here a bag hitting the ground before the sound of clumping footsteps told them Harry was headed towards the living room. The man entering the room was not what Sam and Dean were expecting though. In walked a five foot five, dark haired, emerald eyed man. His hair looked like it was fighting with itself on whether to look like just had sex hair or just got off a motorcycle hair. He was wearing motorcycle boots, worn out jeans, and a Beatles shirt covered by a beat up leather jacket that looked like it had better days. As he stood in the doorway he pulled off the Aviator glasses on top of his head and stuck them in his shirt. He then removed his jacket exposing arms wrapped in muscles along with a tattoo of the anti-possession symbol on his right bicep.

"Does that work?" Sam asked before anybody else, pointing to the tattoo. Harry looked down at it.

"Yeah, way easier then an amulet." The Winchesters stared at his tattoo for a few more minutes before Harry cleared his throat. All eyes snapped to his as he awkwardly scratched his head.

"So, show and tell time over with now let's get to the part where I help you guys." Dean cleared his throat and backed away to settle on the couch beside Sam. Harry smiled at them before moving to lean against Bobby's desk. Bobby just rolled his eyes from where he sat in the only armchair.

"Well we may have released some demons," Sam told him uncomfortably. Harry looked at him skeptically.

"How much is some?"

"Uh, we really don't know."

"Okay then. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Bobby said you know more about demons then he does," Dean said. This caused Harry to sit up a little straighter with a smug smirk.

"I know some thing."

"Then there's your answer ya idgit." Bobby looked at Harry like he was stupid. Harry just rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Alright but I need the whole story before I get to work." Sam and Dean had a silent conversation before Sam turned away with a triumphant smirk while Dean just sighed and started explaining.

"I all started when Sam disappeared..."

* * *

After an hour of Bobby, Sam, and Dean telling their story Harry leaned into the desk from where he had settled on the floor and sighed.

"As an experienced hunter I want to yell at you Dean but having been in the same position as you I'll just settle with calling you stupid."

"Same position?" Dean's question caused Bobby and Harry to share a look before Harry sighed again.

"How old do I look to you?" The brothers gave him a look before shrugging.

"I don't know 22?"

"Maybe 20?"

"Try 27." Sam and Dean's jaws dropped. Before they could say anything Harry continued talking.

"When I was 18 my world was in the middle of a war. I was right in the middle of it. I had been a General among children since I was fourteen but it wasn't a lost cause until after my eighteenth birthday. I still tried to fight but after losing the only family I had ever known I did the unthinkable." With that statement understanding showed up on both Sam's and Dean's faces.

"What was your deal?" Sam just had to ask.

"I asked for the war to end and every person fatally wounded an on the verge of dying would be healed. The crossroads demon said a deal like that would require her taking my soul right then. I agreed if my body was taken to here at Singer Salvage under the strongest preservation charms. They agreed to my demand."

"Why here?"

"On my 17th birthday I received a letter from my godfather saying my parents chose another man to be my second godfather and he lived in South Dakota, USA. I tracked him down that summer and he taught me everything about hunting. I was even able to write a letter to him to be sent with my body." Sam and Dean then turned to Bobby.

"You knew his parents Bobby?" Dean of course wanted to get nosy.

"They saved my life once or twice." Harry scoffed at the understatement before continuing.

"I had nothing to lose by going to hell since everyone I had ever really loved were dead. I decided to send my body to Bobby though so he would know what happened. I spent about seven years, give or take a few months, down there. All for people who don't even know the truth." They were all silent for a bit before Sam couldn't help himself and ask another question.

"But how did you get out?" Harry smiled at the memory.

"That is a surprisingly funny story. A demon helped me."

"WHAT!?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

"After what was about 840 years down there a demon approached me. He said he could get me out. I asked him what he wanted in return and he told me I would be helping him by taking up hunting here in America. I agreed because I knew I wouldn't last much longer down there. Making another deal with a different demon was almost worth it though when I walked into Bobby's kitchen. The look on his face was totally priceless." Bobby just snorted as Harry stared off into space right in the middle of memories not even Bobby could guess the contents of. Sam finally had to clear his throat. Harry jerked before looking at him and blinking his eyes owlishly.

"So will you help us?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I help you?"

"I really don't know." Sam couldn't help the smile growing on his face. There was just something about this Wizard hunter that told Sam he could be trusted. Harry and Sam shared a smile before Dean cleared his throat.

"So shall we get started? I can't help with the deal though that was a part of it. I help and it's null and void."

"That's fine. We have what 360 days? Right now top priority is the demons you two freed from Hell."


	3. Plan A: Research

**Chapter Three: Plan A Research**

Harry was in Bobby's kitchen when he heard something being thrown against a wall in the living room. He glanced at the door connecting the two rooms before finishing the cup of tea he was making. He sighed as he heard Bobby berating Sam on taking proper care of his books before settling at the kitchen table. He stared into his cup lost in thought for what could have been hours and could have stayed there longer if the chair across from him hadn't been pulled out followed by Dean sitting down. Harry jerked in his seat nearly spilling the now cold tea all over the table.

"You've been sitting there for almost two hours. I tried to get your attention but after the tenth time Bobby told me to leave you alone."

"Then why bother me now?" Before Dean could answer they heard a thud from the living room. Sharing a look the two hunter rushed into the living room. There in the middle of the floor was Sam. The younger man looked like he was dead on his feet. Dean looked at his brotherly sadly but it was Harry who said something.

"You need sleep Sam." The other hunter looked towards Harry with a glare.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do Sam," Dean broke in, "you've been researching nonstop for almost three days." The brothers glared at each other trying to argue with facial movements. Harry watched their silent conversation for awhile, weirdly reminded of the Weasley twins. After about two minutes of silent arguing Harry finally interrupted.

"Enough! If you won't sleep Sam then your taking a break. We need to go get some food anyway. Bobby never has anything edible in this house." Before the brothers could answer him Bobby walked in from the hallway.

"I heard that ya idgit."

"And you know it's true." Harry didn't even miss beat in answering, with a cocky smile, the man who had been the only real father figure he had ever known.

"What does food have to do with Sammy taking a break," Dean asked.

"We are going to the diner a town over. All three of us and Bobby if he wants." Harry turned to Bobby with an expectant look. Bobby just shook his head no and sat behind his desk.

"Just bring me back a burger and some fries."

"Alright." Harry turned back to the brothers with a smirk. "Well? Why are you still standing there?" At Harry's look the brothers scrambled to get out the door. Once the three hunters were outside the Winchesters looked for another car that could possibly be Harry's car. Every time they had came outside since the British hunter had arrived the only running car to be seen was the Impala. Harry smirked at their searching looks. He walked forward while reaching into his bag  
he had grabbed from the hallway table. Finding what he needed Harry stopped near the Impala and set it on the ground. Stepping back a good ten feet the wizard waved his right hand through the air. In response the small item he had set on the ground began to slowly grow. By the time it stopped both brothers were staring at the now regular sized car in shock but for two totally different reasons. They approached Harry, who was caressing his car lovingly.

"No way." Harry smirked at Dean's remark. Sam just looked at his brother confusingly.

**A/N: this next scene was suggested by Dredrod who was the 100th person to favorite this story.**

"Why do you look like you just found a pie shop? It's just a car. I mean it isn't even that nice looking." At Sam's remark both Dean and Harry shot him matching insulted looks.

"Just a car Sammy? This is a 1968 Ford Shelby GT-500. V8 Cobra Jet engine, C-6 automatic transmission, independent front suspension." Looking away from his brother who looked like he was about to continue ranting Sam turned to look at Harry. He couldn't help but feel bad at how Harry looked almost hurt at his comment. Before he could apologize though Harry just turned away from the brothers and got in his car. Rolling down the drivers side window he looked directly at Dean, not even glancing a Sam.

"Just follow me, I've been to this diner before." Dean looked at the slightly younger man and nodded.

"Alright, I'll try to knock some since into college boys brain on the way okay? He just needs a lesson on what's awesome." Dean's comment had the desired effect in having Harry smile even if it was a little one.

"Someone needs to. Might as well be you." With that Harry rolled his window up and started his beautiful car. Before he pulled out of the salvage yard he turned on his radio. Out from the speakers blasted the beginning notes of Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi. The brothers got into the Impala and followed Harry out of the yard. They drove in silence for awhile before Dean sighed.

"You don't insult a car like that Sammy."

"_Sam _and I'm sorry if I don't have this weird affection for cars like you and Harry do." Dean just sighed at his brother's ignorance. The rest of the ride was road out in silence for the brothers. With nothing but Metallica for sound. When they finally saw Harry pull into the diner both brothers couldn't help but sigh with relief. One because he could finally talk cars with someone who understood the other just wanted to apologize. When they met Harry at the door he didn't say anything though, just led them inside to a corner booth with the perfect view of both exits, the kitchen having a back exit. When they were all settled and looking at the menus on the table a waiter approached them from behind the counter.

"Hey guys, I'm Josh and I'll be your waiter. What can I get you to drink?"

"Uh, just a Pepsi," Dean said distractedly while flipping straight to the desserts.

"I'll have water," answered Sam glancing at his brother disapprovingly. Josh wrote both these down then looked at Harry who was sitting beside Dean.

"I'll just have pepsi." With a nod Josh walked off leaving the three hunters to peruse their menus in silence. Sam was really pretending to look at his but was actually sneaking glances at the British hunter across from him. After about a minute Sam finally set his menu down and was about to apologize to Harry when the sound of a motorcycle engine reverberated through the diner. All three hunters turned to see a motorcycle stop in front of the diner two spots away from Harry's car. The man riding the bike cut the engine and hopped off, sitting his helmet on the seat after kicking the stand out. All the while shooting glances at the Shelby two spots over. Once he entered the diner everyone inside finally got a very good look at him. He looked to be about six feet, dark blond hair, crystal clear blue eyes, and a _very _toned body (well according to Harry, and maybe Dean). The young looking man glanced around the diner from behind a pair of aviators. Taking in the old couple by the door, the two teenage girls at the bar, and the three hunters in the corner. Apparently coming to a decision he whipped of his sun glasses an approached the hunters. Throwing them a broad smile while sliding in beside Sam he leaned forward on the table looking avidly at Harry who was looking very uncomfortable under this strangers practically leering gaze.

"_You _are the one who owns the 1968 Ford Shelby outside." The strange man didn't introduce himself or ask who they were he just stated that one fact and continued to leer at Harry.

"What makes you think that?" Harry's unsure drawl with his British lilt just caused the strangers eyes to darken, his smile to broaden, and his upper body to lean closer towards Harry. He was really getting on Sam's nerve which was confusing the youngest Winchester to no end.

"Because everyone else in this diner don't look cool enough to have an awesome car. Except for this guy, " He added gesturing to Dean, "but he looks more like a Chevy guy." Harry stared at this crazy stranger who seemed to be flirting with him.

"Who are you?" Sam's kind of rude outburst looked to be the thing to knock the strange man back to reality. He jerked his head to the aggravated man beside him before staring at the tabletop in embarrassment

"Sorry, I just get really excited about cars. I'm Alex be the way, love the accent." Alex offered his hand to Harry and then to Dean and Sam.

"I'm Harry and this is Sam and Dean. You're right by the way. The Shelby is mine and the Impala beside it is Dean's." Before Alex could say anything else Josh showed up with their drinks.

"Here ya go gentlemen. What can I you to drink sir?" Alex glanced at the waiter before looking back at Harry inquisitively who lunged forward grabbing his hands.

"Please join us. I need someone to talk cars with," Harry was practically begging this stranger while glaring at Sam, "some people can't appreciate cars." Either Alex didn't notice the look Harry shot Sam or he chose to ignore it but he returned Harry's grip with a broad smile.

"I would be happy to talk cars with you," turning back to Josh who had been patiently waiting and ordered a coke.

"Do ya'll what you want are should I come back in a few?"

"I'll just have a BLT with some fries." Both Harry and Alex said this at the same time causing them to look at each other in surprise and also realize they were still holding hands. While Josh stared on in amusement, they jerked away from each other causing even Sam to smirk.

"So two BLTs and fries for the love birds how bout you two?"

"I'll have a salad."

"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries." Josh nodded while writing it all down.

"I will be right back with your drink," he told Alex before walking away. Alex then turned back to Harry with a smirk.

"So he thinks we're love birds little brother?" The new guy had time his comment just in time to cause both Sam and Dean to spit their drinks all over the table and each other. Harry just smirked at the brothers before looking back at the man in front of him.

"I see you dyed you hair Draco. Tired of the bleach blond jokes from Hermione?" Alex, or Draco?, just looked away with a wistful smile.

"Ah, our sister. She misses you by the way." Now that the waiter was gone the Winchesters could make out the barest hint of a British lilt similar to Harry's.

"Brothers?!" It wasn't Sam with the rude outburst this time that drew everyone's attention but Dean's. The two brothers? looked at a still sputtering Dean.

"Well not really-"

"-but close enough." Finishing each others sentences just helped in freaking Sam and Dean out. Before they could ask Harry or Al-Draco to elaborate Josh walked up with Draco's drink and everyone's food. The rest of their meal was spent in silence as Dean and Harry scarfed down their food like they were starving while Draco and Sam looked on in mild disgust. After they were all finished and Dean had a slice of pie, they all stepped outside.

"So why are you here?" Draco turned to his brother with a resigned sigh.

"Hermione said you were staying with Bobby for a bit, something about demons and deals." Harry just rolled his eyes.

"And of course you thought I needed help. I can manage helping three experienced hunters with a demon problem you know."

"Whatever little brother. I'll meet you at Bobby's." With that Draco put his helmet on, kicked his motorcycle on, and drove off down the road. The three hunters watched him go before the brothers looked to the remaining British man in the parking lot.

"So brothers huh?" Harry turns to Sam contemplatively, like he didn't know whether to continue ignoring him or not. Sam sensed this was his problem and already had his patented puppy dog eyes on full blast before Harry even turned his way. Dean noticed his brother's look and couldn't help but smirk at what Harry was in for.

"Ah man! I thought only girls and little children had those things. Alright, I wouldn't call us brothers we just got really close before I went to hell. Draco and Hermione were the ones to deliver my body to Bobby. After I came back and took up hunting I found out they were already hunting in the U.K. so we get together sometimes and hunt together." The brothers stared at Harry for a bit before Sam just cleared his throat and took a small step towards the other hunter.

"I really am sorry about insulting your car man and the puppy dog eyes." Harry just rolled his eyes and offered Sam a small smile.

"I know mate. Don't worry about the eyes, they're kind of cute." Harry then turned and got in his beautiful blue car and drove off, either ignoring the blush Sam had or not noticing it. Sam stared after the Ford Shelby for a bit before he was knocked out of his stupor by a silly little song.

_"Sam and Harry sitting in a tree,"_ Sam turned around to glare at his broadly smirking brother.

"Shut it Dean." The older Winchester just smiled and got in the Impala followed by his little brother. They road in silence for a minute until Dean couldn't help himself anymore.

_"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," _Sam groaned and slammed his head into the passenger window. This was going to be long ride.

**A/N: I finally finished with 2,410 words! Hope ya'll like it! If anyone wants to make suggestions about future of the story please review and I'll probably end up putting them into future chapters with a shout out.**


	4. Story Time

**Chapter Four: Story Time_  
_**

When Sam and Dean finally returned to Bobby's house they saw both Draco's bike and Harry's car parked outside. When they entered the house the brothers followed a thudding noise to the kitchen. They paused in the doorway though when they saw that Bobby's kitchen table was completely covered in books.

"Where did these come from?" Sam asked. As he and Dean approached the table a stack of books moved across the table, seemingly by itself, to reveal Harry with his nose in a very thick, very old looking book. Another larger stack moved to disperse among the other stacks to reveal Draco sitting beside Harry.

"Hermione made me bring all of these since she couldn't come herself to tell us what to do." Sam and Dean shared a look before sitting across from the British Hunters.

"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked as he reached for a book. Before Draco could answer him, Harry waved his hand through the air, without even looking up from his book, causing yet another large stack of books to move across the table and land on the floor between Harry and Draco. Revealed behind the stack was Bobby with his head in yet another old looking book. Instead of grabbing a book like his brother Dean looked to Draco who looked like he could care less about researching.

"So what's the history with you and Harry? How do you become so close you consider yourself brothers?" Dean's questions caused the other four hunters to stare before Harry sighed. He then closed his book and set it on the table. Harry looked down at the table for a couple of minutes with everyone's eyes on him before he began the long tale of how he went from an only child to having a brother and a sister. He started at the beginning with his childhood at the Dursley's and moved on to explain the second war against Voldemort. He was able to keep his emotions in check until he got to the final battle.

"Towards the end of the war it was just us against Voldemort and his followers. We knew the end was coming close so we used that knowledge to out advantage, we called in all the witches and wizards willing to fight and had them gather at Hogwarts," Harry snorted after that, "Merlin, Voldemort had bloody timing. He showed up just as the last group of children escaped to safety," Harry took a deep breath as he was almost overcome with memories. Draco reached out to his brother by squeezing his shoulder, anchoring Harry to reality. The raven haired hunter smiled gratefully at his all but blood brother before continuing his tale.

"The battle began at sunset, May 1, 1998. Myself and Ron Weasley, my best friend, led our side into the fight. We, along with Hermione, were the leaders for the whole war really. Mione was head of Intel, Ron was head of Logistics and Strategy, and I was in charge of the soldiers. We were a tight knit trio and knew everything about each other. When ever we held a meeting to discuss the war everyone swore it was like they had one leader instead of three. Back on track though. Myself and Ron led the first charge together and managed to stay back for the first couple of hours of the war. We were separated though and I wanted to find him again but I had to fight. After everything was over and I went to find him and Mione to celebrate-" Harry's voice broke at that. Draco and Bobby, who knew Harry's story, looked on in sadness as they all watched the young hunter struggle with his emotions. After a minute Harry finally cleared his throat and continued.

"I found them in the Great Hall where the dead and injured were laid out waiting to be seen to. Ron's whole family but the eldest brothers had died in the end. They were all side by side with Hermione draped over Ron's body while the two remaining Weasleys, Charlie and Bill, sat beside their parents bodies. Now that I think back on it they were probably in shock. It took me half an hour to calm Mione enough for her to release his body so they could take the family and prepare them for burial. After that we just left. Mione and I, we didn't want anything to do with anybody. We needed time to mourn not only the loss of the Weasley family but everyone else who died during the war."

"To bad I'm to stubborn for my own good," Draco broke in with a grin which was returned, albeit unsteadily, by Harry. At the Winchester's confused looks Harry looked to Draco to explain.

"During the final battle Harry saved my life enacting a life debt between us. I tried to find him after everything was over to tell him that but him and Mione had already disappeared from the wizarding world. I wasn't going to give up though. It took me nearly a year but I finally tracked them down to a little town on a island that isn't on ANY map." Harry snorted before picking up the explanation.

"And when we let you inside you refused to leave until we left that little island."

"You needed to get out!" Draco said in his own defense.

"But right into a hunt?" Harry's outburst caused Draco to look a little shamed but he didn't give up.

"How was I supposed to know?" Before Harry could reply Bobby cleared his throat to get their attention. The four younger hunters looked to Bobby who was glaring at all of them.

"If ya'll idgits are done with story time I found a way to find out how many demons we are up against." Harry, Draco, Sam, and Dean all lent forward to look at the book Bobby had turned around for them to see. It took a couple of minutes for them all to finish, while Bobby stared at them impatiently. All four hunters sat back in their seats once again, all of them looking thoughtful.

"This might work," Harry started, "but how long will it take to get everything ready?"

"A couple of days to get everything ready and another day to get to the graveyard and set everything up," Bobby answered.

"Is it worth all that time?" Draco asked. Both Sam and Dean looked at him with determination.

"It's worth it," they said in unison. Harry and Draco stared at the brothers with matching smirks.

"Well that answers that," They said together causing Bobby to groan when he realized he now had to deal with twice the idgits.

_**A/N: Another chapter finished! Please R&R! I live on reviews and suggestions for the story. If you review with a suggestion for the story I promise to contact you and discuss how to put it into the story, I will also put a shout out to you in the chapter your suggestion shows up in. So please make suggestion. I don't write this story just for me if there is something you want to see show up in the story tell me!**_


End file.
